


Taking Care of Lizzie

by Liliya



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Power Play, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya/pseuds/Liliya
Summary: Lizzie was left frustrated by her latest paramour. Josie's caretaking nature kicks in and she seeks to sate her twin's needs. If you're looking for a raunchy round of debauchery, you should look elsewhere. If you want to see a tender and affectionate expression of the bond of twins taken to a new level, you've just found your eye candy.





	1. Don't Leave Her Hanging

Josie was sitting out on the bleachers overlooking the athletic field, getting some fresh air and sunshine as she studied while also watching the players on the field. They weren't playing anything in particular, they had a few balls in play and were mostly running around and essentially playing keep-away with them. It was summertime so though the hour was getting late, the daylight was still bright enough for the game, even for the witches.

She looked up from her text book and let her eyes roam around, pausing to watch Rafael for a few moments as he ran and dodged while holding a soccer ball and then tossing it to one of the other werewolves just as a vampire made a grab at it.

Her eyes wandered more and landed on Hope... and there they lingered. Josie watched in fascination as Landon held a football out towards Hope and then snatched it away at the last moment, giving her a smug smile and making some sort of comment that made the girl laugh. The Gemini twin ignored the twinges of envy, instead focusing on Hope's smile. 

After lingering perhaps a bit too long, her eyes shifted over and locked onto Penny's. Once the other witch knew she had her attention, she smirked and started teasing MG, waving a ball towards him and then hiding it behind her back, trying to draw him in closer. Her eyes focused on Josie's as MG leaned in close, likely trying to say something suave to distract her so he could snatch the ball. Penny gave Josie a sly smirk and Josie couldn't watch any more.

She shouldn't let it bother her... she didn't know why it still did. Penny could still hurt her so deeply... so effortlessly. And she did it seemingly at random. It was like the moment it started hurting less and she hadn't thought about the girl and their breakup for a few days, that was when Penny struck and made sure the scabs were picked at. She didn't know why Penny did this... maybe Lizzie was right and the girl was the devil.

The young witch walked back to her room and continued to study there. The sun was going down now anyway, so she could blame that for leaving and not Penny's... prodding. A few hours later she was reading the last bit of the chapter she needed to finish for history class when Lizzie walked in and it was obvious she was upset about something. "Are you okay?" Josie asked, looking up from her book.

Lizzie scowled, obviously trying to decide whether she wanted to get in to talking about it or just save it for another time. She chose the latter and shook her head. She pulled her clothes off and changed into a pajama top and panties and then plopped down in the bed, getting under the sheets. She fumed silently for a few moments and then turned her gaze to her sister. "Are you coming to bed?" She inquired impatiently.

Josie looked down at the textbook... she was so close to being done. But she felt it best not to make her twin wait. "Of course." She responded, setting the book down and going to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed and then she changed into an oversized pair of pajamas and slipped into the covers and gave Lizzie a kiss goodnight.

They lay there in silence for a while until Lizzie started squirming a bit, letting out a soft exasperated sigh every now and then. Josie watched in the dim light of the room and listened to the sounds and finally she had to know what was wrong. "Lizzie? Are you sure you're alright? Were you hurt?"

Lizzie scoffed and shifted in the bed and turned her gaze over to her sister. She was reluctant to answer but finally she decided to just say what was wrong. "Not physically. Ryan fucking St. Claire." She stated vehemently.

That made some sense to Josie. Ryan was the guy that Lizzie had been currently crushing on. Had she been rejected? "What happened?" She inquired compassionately.

"We were fooling around. Making out... things got heated. I ended up giving him a handy and he was feeling me up, you know?" The blonde responded grumpily.

"Ah...oh." Josie responded, not quite sure what to say. There had to be more to it than that... but maybe Lizzie didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "It's okay, you can tell me what happened."

The blonde blew out a harsh sigh and shifted in the bed again. "Okay, get this... so he pops off and suddenly he's gotta go. Forgot he had to do something for the werewolves... or so he claimed. He got me all hot and bothered and then just ran off once he got his." She responded angrily.

The brunette winced. Now it made sense, her poor sister was frustrated... like... REALLY frustrated. "What a jerk." She stated, frowning in sympathy.

"Yeah... fucker just didn't want to do the work at reciprocating. Why do I always go for the assholes?" Lizzie inquired, turning her head to look over at her sister.

The brunette shook her head. "I don't know. I guess you never really know if they're an asshole or not until you give them a chance. If he really did have to go, he's going to have to do some major groveling."

"Fuck him. I'm not giving him the time of day now. If he REALLY didn't have time he should have said so before pulling his dick out. To hell with him. It just pisses me off that he got me worked up. But I'll be fine once I get to sleep." Lizzie grumbled, shifting around again to try to get comfortable.

Josie felt badly for her sister... what could she do though? "Do you want me to take a walk?" She inquired, feeling her cheeks warming in embarrassment at the question.

"No." The blonde responded matter-of-factly, though she didn't elaborate on it so the brunette didn't press.

They fell into a long silence, Josie hyper aware every time Lizzie shifted around. Every harsh sigh and grumble, every squirm. An odd feeling was rising up within her... an odd mix of compassion and... lust? She realized she wanted to help her sister out... and that made her feel guilty and confused. That was her sister... she didn't think of her in a lusty way. Not really... maybe aesthetically, like acknowledging that someone is generally considered to be attractive without actually feeling attracted to them oneself.

Josie felt she should just do what Lizzie was doing... and try to fall asleep. Was the blonde asleep already, but fidgeting in her slumber? She couldn't tell... she didn't want to break the silence and ask. She felt the inner conflict within her... give in to her impulse and reach out... potentially upsetting and driving some sort of wedge between herself and her twin, or try to put this out of her mind and force herself to sleep.

She didn't see sleep as an option as long as Lizzie was so hyped up though... she couldn't sleep leaving her twin like that. So with her mind made up, Josie shifted and gently rested a hand on the small mound of the blonde's breast. She had expected a reaction of some sort... a question or a shift away or... something. Maybe even a catch in the girl's breath... but the silence was deafening. Summoning up her courage again, she squeezed gently and lightly caressed the breast through the thin pajama top. She could feel the warmth of her sister's skin... the tense nipple catching against the pad of her finger. She waited for a reaction, but it didn't seem to be forthcoming.

Ever so slowly, she lowered her hand. She could still feign sleep if Lizzie reacted angrily... though it would be less believable with every passing moment. Her fingertips passed from the silky material of the pajama top to the warm skin of the blonde's flat stomach. Josie bit her lip gently and raised her hand up just enough to slip under the material. She didn't move her hand once here... just resting it against that warm stomach. What was her game plan now?

Josie became hyper aware of movement on Lizzie's part again, a shifting about, but she didn't speak in protest or encouragement. The brunette waited a while to see if the other girl would speak up or so something else, but... nothing.

Josie frowned slightly but then she noticed there was less slack on pajama top than she remembered. She shifted her hand slightly and the material parted. The brunette's breath caught in her throat as the blonde's torso came more into view. If this wasn't an invitation, she didn't know what it was... the girl had to have unbuttoned her top. But she had done so silently... perhaps she too was afraid of speaking aloud what they were doing. Whether that stemmed from fear that the actions were misinterpreted or simply not wanting to give voice to what was happening, she wasn't sure.

Josie looked at Lizzie in the dim moonlight. Her eyes were closed... or appeared to be. The brunette thought about kissing the blonde... nothing unusual there. They were no strangers to simple affections... somehow it didn't feel right in this moment though. Perhaps this was a one time thing... or a new dimension to their twin bond... and perhaps lovers kisses would be part of that if so, but not this time. Instead she lowered her head and nuzzled her nose into the material of the pajama top to pull it over more and then she gently licked Lizzie's left nipple and gently caught it between her teeth. A slight intake of the blonde's breath was her acknowledgement. They both knew that they were both awake... and that Josie was doing this... and that Lizzie was letting her.

With that silently decided between them, Lizzie brought her hand gently up to rest on her twin's dark tresses and very gently pushed her downwards. Lizzie's breath quickened the lower Josie kissed and it was obvious to both of them where she was going to land. Josie paused just long enough to lovingly kiss the insides of the blonde's thighs and then she was lowering her panties. There was an aching charge in the air... indescribable, an undercurrent of sexual tension. Josie herself wasn't aroused physically so much as she was emotionally... she needed to do this for her sister... just as Lizzie needed it done. She ached inside as long as she wasn't doing this and she was certain that Lizzie's need was similar.

Josie gazed at the blonde's sex, the pale blonde pubic hairs glinted in the moonlight, soft and silky and looked almost like they'd blow away if a strong gust of wind caught them. She had never really looked at her sister there... only noting intellectually when she first grew hair there because it was before her own had grown in. Josie had a love/hate relationship with her own... she preferred the lack of contrast between Lizzie's mound and hair rather than her darker set, but she still liked having some there. Penny hadn't cared for it though and had shaved her of it without even asking... she simply took charge and got rid of it. Letting it grow back after they broke up was bittersweet, but also something that made her smug especially when Penny saw it in the girls showers. She saw the disapproval and it made Josie happy.

The brunette set aside those thoughts as Lizzie's hips squirmed around, silently reminding her of her predicament. She lowered her head and the strong scent of her twin's arousal assailed her nose. The poor girl... but she could do something about that. She started with some affectionate kisses and then wrapped her arms around her twin's legs as she started licking, nuzzling her face into the tender moist lips. She made a soft mmm sound as she licked more deeply, feeling Lizzie's fingers tangling into her brown hair.

She would have liked to spend a long time there, slowly and gently pulling the blonde up to an earth-shaking climax, but her twin was far too amped up to have patience for that. She pulled a bit harder on Josie's hair when she was taking too long, so she licked faster and suckled gently at the blonde's clitoris.

She could hear Lizzie's breath deepening and feel the quivers in her hips increasing in intensity. Josie slipped her fingers around the blonde's clitoris and nuzzled her face in deeper into the humid depths of her twin's hips, licking deeply and swiftly as she tweaked the nub adorning her lower lips. She could feel the other girl's grip on her hair tightening and the movements of her hips were getting almost violent and then she made a groaning noise that she mostly bit back, letting it out as a mostly closed-mouth guttural growl as her body quivered.

Josie lapped up the additional wetness and continued licking eagerly until the shudders passed and a ragged sigh was released. The brunette slowed her licking to a languid pace, easing Lizzie into post-orgasmic bliss. With one last affectionate kiss on those lower lips, she slid up to retake her place cuddled into her sister's side.

They were both silent, only the background noise of the school filling the silence. Were things going to be weird now? Josie sure hoped not. Lizzie slowly turned her head over to Josie and leaned over to kiss her affectionately on the mouth. Not a lovers kiss, their normal sisterly smooch. Then she rested her forehead against Josie's and her eyes closed.

Josie knew her sister well enough to know that the other girl was grateful. Maybe they'd talk about it at some point but not that night. It seemed like things wouldn't be weird at all which was a relief. The brunette smiled and snuggled in closer and they were both asleep moments later. What came of this would be for the future to see... for now it was just an affectionate moment shared between twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, incest. I went there. It wasn't about depravity or some taboo thrill though. Will there be more? Will this story continue? I don't know... do you want to see more? I have to admit, I'm a total Josie/Hope shipper. And yet I wrote a Josie/Lizzie incest piece instead. I know, right?
> 
> The scene was in my head and wouldn't go away... and I needed to shake the rust off my writing muse anyway because I still need to finish the Life is Strange fic. But when I'm done with that... I just might do a deep dive into Legacies goodness. What do you all think?
> 
> For now this will be a oneshot. If response is positive, I might come back and turn it into a series, developing some relationships and seeing where things take me. Or I might do that as a separate thing. I seem to have a niche for turning smut oneshots into plotty fics with a splash of smutty flavor though. Hmm.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this.
> 
> *Edit* Oh hey look, it's a series now. Yay?


	2. Won't You Have a Seat, Lizzie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope tries to maintain her claim on Josie, but Lizzie comes first when it comes to Josie.

It had been a little more than a week since the night where Josie had... helped Lizzie out. Though the brunette had been sure that there would be some discussion, at the very least making sure that the other hadn't felt weird about it, there hadn't been. It was almost like it was a dream and the darker twin even wondered if it had been.

What certainly wasn't a dream, however, was how things were between Josie and Penelope. Every time Penelope caught the Gemini witch's gaze, a smirk appeared and she'd do... something. Sometimes it was blowing her a kiss or winking at her. Other times it was flirting with the closest available person while keeping her gaze locked on the Saltzman girl.

It was confusing and it always hurt one way or another. Josie could still remember when they broke up. They were sharing some affectionate kisses and Josie gazed into Penelope's eyes and told her that she loved her. Without missing a beat, the other witch's response had been "I think we should see other people."

Josie had of course been confused. "Didn't you hear me? I said I LOVE YOU! I don't want to date other people, I just want you!" Penelope gave her a sly smirk and responded "Oh, you're going to be so much fun." Without explaining herself she had walked away and grabbed a random guy and made out with him while staring into Josie's eyes. The siphoner didn't see what happened after that, because tears blurred her vision and then she was running away.

Penelope had rebuffed any attempts at talking things through, turning them into opportunities to tease Josie or twist the knife while flirting with someone else. The whole time, Penny would lock eyes with her and the siphoner grew to believe that the other witch was getting off on her pain.

Weeks went by with sadness, depression and confusion, because every time she started giving up on the idea of them ever reconciling and getting back together, Penelope would swoop in and get affectionate, but only enough to get Josie back on the hook and then she'd pull away again. Josie and Lizzie had taken to calling Penelope "Satan" or "The Dark One" because it really did seem like saying her name brought her around and had her making Josie twist herself up into knots again.

And it seemed today was one of the days that Penelope had elected to swoop in and get Josie back into the palm of her hand. The siphoner was in the library looking for a book for her history paper. She was back in a corner of the stacks in a rarely visited section, which was why she was so surprised when she turned around to see someone standing there.

Josie gasped in surprise and nearly dropped her book as she saw Penelope standing there smirking at her. Penny advanced on the siphoner like a jungle cat stalking its prey and the Gemini twin backed up with eyes wide like a doe caught in the headlights. "What are you-" Josie started to ask nervously.

"Ssh." Penelope said softly, interrupting her. Without pausing, she advanced until she was pressing against the siphoner, pinning her back against the book shelf. She leaned in and gave Josie a predatory grin as she brought her hand up under her skirt to the inside of Josie's soft and warm thigh.

"Penny!" Josie gasped softly as her face flushed. They were not exactly alone behind closed doors.

"Go ahead, make noise and draw attention." Penelope teased the brunette twin as she pulled her panties down and slipped her fingers into her. All so confidently, like it was her god-given right.

"Penny, no! Not... not here." Josie hissed softly as she clutched at Penelope's wrist in an effort to stop her.

Penny chuckled and kissed the other girl's neck in what she knew was her most sensitive spot. "Here." She stated firmly as her fingers slid in deeply.

Josie felt her cheeks flushing darkly as she heard other students milling around nearby, pulling out the occasional book. She was sure if there were any vampires in the library, they could hear what was going on. She wanted to die of embarrassment, but at the same time, she didn't want Penelope to stop, even as she heard she faint squishing sounds of the fingering she was receiving.

Penelope leaned back to look at Josie's face as she fingered her faster, her thumb circling lazily around the siphoner's clitoris. She could feel how wet the other girl was inside her hot inner depths. "Look at me." Penny commanded.

Josie's blush deepened and she shook her head, her eyes clenched tightly closed. As long as her eyes were closed, she could pretend they were alone in Penny's room or a storage closet or something. Not in the corner of the library where anyone could come back and see them.

"I'll stop." Penny warned her. "Look... at... me."

Josie reluctantly opened her eyes and looked at Penelope, becoming transfixed by the other girl's hazel eyes.

"There. Just like that." Penelope said in an excited whisper as she fingered the other girl faster and harder as she stared into her eyes, and it was as if she was gazing into her very soul.

"Penny..." Josie whimpered softly as her body started quivering. She was getting so close, she could taste it.

Penelope smirked as she kept thrusting her fingers into the siphoner's slick silky depths. "Yes?" She inquired in a teasing tone.

Josie tried to look away but Penny wouldn't let her. Finally she spoke up. "May I... orgasm?" She whispered pleadingly.

Penelope's smirk grew. "No." She responded teasingly. She chuckled with devious glee as the siphoner's eyes widened in surprise. Penny had never denied her before and she didn't know what to do now. She was so close that she could feel a cramp growing in her belly.

"Please..." Josie whined softly as she shivered in barely restrained passion.

"What if I said you could never cum again?" Penny inquired in a teasing tone. She chuckled deviously when the siphoner looked at her incredulously. "All right, you can cum." She acquiesced.

Josie was just about to when froze as someone came into view, turning the other way to walk down one of the nearby aisles. There was only a limited amount of area where someone could see Josie and Penny and that person just happened to be occupying it, and worse, it was Hope Mikaelson.

"I said cum!" Penelope commanded softly, frowning as she saw Josie break the lock of their gazes.

Hope retrieved the book she was after and turned around and froze as she locked eyes with Josie and saw what she and Penny were doing. The tribrid's cheeks flushed and they stared at each other, both frozen. And that's when the dam of pleasure broke inside Josie and she whimpered as she had an intense orgasm.

Penelope clamped her and over Josie's mouth and tried to lock eyes with her again. Hope flushed and hurried away before Penny saw her as well and finally the siphoner's eyes returned to Penny's and stayed there as she quivered in ecstasy. She felt a rush of shame and excitement flooding through her body and she couldn't stop whimpering into Penny's hand.

Penelope eased her fingers out of Josie's humid pussy and stared into the siphoner's eyes as she made a show of licking her fingers clean. She didn't know what had distracted the other girl at the end there, but she was satisfied that she had gotten her attention back and had been able to at least enjoy the tail end of the girl's orgasm as she looked into her eyes. She slipped the Gemini twin's panties into her pocket and walked away without a word, offering no explanations on what this had been about.

Josie rushed out of the library soon after, irrationally paranoid that everyone in the library knew what she had just done and that she wasn't wearing underwear anymore. She ran to her room and plopped down on the edge of her bed and tried to wrap her mind around what was going on with Penelope, but nothing added up. The only conclusion she could come up with was the same one as always, that Penny was evil and delighted in messing with her head.

* * * * *

Josie dropped back against the bed and lay there with her mind swirling with conflicting thoughts and emotions. Why was Penelope treating her like this? Why had they broken up? Why was she flirting with other people while making sure that the siphoner was watching? Why did she make jabs at Lizzie, when she knew how much Josie didn't like that? Why couldn't she give up on the thought of them getting back together?

Josie's train of thought was derailed when the door opened and Lizzie walked in wearing only a towel, just having returned from the girls' showers. The twins' eyes met and fixated on each other. Lizzie had an intense look in her eyes as she approached Josie slowly and it made the brunette swallow nervously.

The blonde twin stood there for a few moments, just gazing down at the brunette. Finally, without a single word exchanged between them, Lizzie knelt down onto the bed and shimmied over until she was straddling Josie's face.

Lizzie looked down at her twin and the feeling was oddly electric between them. Josie swallowed once, nervously, and then licked her lips. It was all the encouragement Lizzie needed as she lowered her nether lips down on Josie's face.

Josie's tongue was out, loving licking her sister's pussy. She nuzzled up into the downy soft blonde hairs that surrounded the delicate pink lips. The brunette made a soft sound of approval as she tasted Lizzie's inner depths.

The brunette gazed up the blonde's body as the latter's hips started rotating around sinuously and the towel slowly loosened and then fell away. Lizzie tossed it aside out of the way and gazed down into her sister's eyes, the intense stare never abating.

Minutes passed as Josie's oral attentions brought Lizzie slowly up the peak to climax, and unlike last time, the blonde allowed the brunette to take her time. She just stayed there, slowly rotating her sexy hips around, her flat stomach rippling as she ground her moist lower lips into her sister's mouth and tongue.

Finally Lizzie's head rolled backwards and her back arched, her mouth open in a silent moan as she quivered in ecstasy. Finally she let out a soft sigh of contentment and looked down at Josie, still no words left her lips. They looked into one another's eyes.

Josie continued to lick Lizzie's steamy depths slowly, and the blonde just stayed there, not really moving for a while, but making no effort to move away either. Finally her hips started moving again as her enjoyment started increasing.

The brunette brought her hands up to assist in the pleasuring, but Lizzie silently pinned her hands down and shook her head once. That was enough for Josie to understand, so she used her mouth only to pleasure her sister.

Lizzie sighed softly and brought her own hands up to her breasts and toyed with them as her hips rotated in a sinuous and sexy manner as she continued to ride her sister's face. She was in no hurry and she languidly climbed back up towards climax, essentially just enjoying Josie's gentle licks and kisses for as long as she could.

Lizzie bit her lip and looked down at her sister with a sexy gleam in her eye as her movements finally started to have some urgency again. Josie started licking faster, her tongue delving as deeply into the steamy depths of Lizzie's sex as she could reach. Josie adored the way that Lizzie's face glowed as she was pleasured, the way her cheeks darkened and her eyes took on a smokey look.

A soft whimpering grunt escaped Lizzie's lips and she kept her gaze locked on Josie's this time, her belly clenching and her abs flexing as she was gripped by another crescendo of ecstasy. The blonde's slim hips rocked around and undulated as she enjoyed her orgasm. 

Josie felt an odd kind of release of her own, not physical so much as... sympathetic. Pleasuring Lizzie like this brought her immense pleasure as well. Not orgasmic, but still a kind of euphoria. The sweet kind helpful side of her that would bend over backwards to make others happy, especially her sister, was thrilling at this.

Lizzie let out a pleased sigh and eased herself forward to drop her head onto her pillow, though her hips still remained straddled over Josie's face. The brunette blinked a few times and then resumed very slowly licking her sister, more to prolong her afterglow than get her off again. Josie's face flushed because she found herself wanting Lizzie to keep her there, essentially trapped with her face buried in the blonde's pussy.

Either feeling it was an awkward angle or just realizing that she was still sitting on her sister's face and maybe should let her up, Lizzie eased over onto her side. Josie felt a moment of disappointment but she kept it to herself, thinking it might be weird that she could have happily spent the whole night that way.

Josie scooted upwards until her head was on the pillow next to Lizzie's and she looked over at her sister's face, noting that her cheeks were still flushed and she looked content. She looked even more beautiful than normal, though Josie's appreciation was more aesthetic than anything else.

It was an odd feeling, she didn't feel lustful towards her sister, really, even after what they did. She found it was just sort of... a bonding experience. Josie wasn't sure if Lizzie felt the same, especially since Lizzie seemed intent not to speak about the matter. Perhaps in the future.

The two sisters stared at each other for several minutes and then Lizzie leaned over to kiss Josie's lips. Like last time, it wasn't a lover's kiss, but an affectionate sisterly one. "Night, Josie." Lizzie whispered.

Though it was somewhat an early night for going to sleep, only about 9 or so in the evening, Josie didn't argue. Instead she cuddled up to her sister and let herself relax. "Night, Lizzie."

Josie thought a bit about the very strange day that she had, but soon decided that just not thinking about it and sleeping was the better option. Tomorrow was another day. She'd figure this out tomorrow... maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention that the idea for this scene and how things might have ended between Josie and Penelope came to me before Penelope left the school and revealed why she was doing what she was doing. I wondered if I might have to revise things but it still fit. 
> 
> Penelope's thought processes she kept to herself even to the end, but what can be said is that Penelope read everything that Josie wrote about her after they broke up... just wrap your head around that for a moment.
> 
> Though as I mentioned before I am a Hosie shipper primarily, I do still like Posie. And hell after writing this I even like um... Losie? Jizzie? Oh gosh not Jizzie. Lisie? Okay I'm not good at ship names. I digress... I like Penelope and I wish we could have seen flashbacks of when they were together... maybe even showing us the breakup. But alas, it must remain in the realm of fanfiction. Which... hey look at that?
> 
> So yeah... I guess this is a series now. I don't know when the next part will come out. It might be within a few days. It might not be for quite a while. I make no promises. Inspiration will strike when it strikes. Though I do welcome input on what you might want to see.
> 
> And finally, am I the only one who thinks Penelope should have been a vampire? I mean gosh... those eyes... they were made for compulsion. It would have also brought up the question of whether Josie let Penelope bite her when they were together. Just me?
> 
> I'll be over here in my smutcorner.


End file.
